


Munchies

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [11]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: David is allergic to cats, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matteo is bad at naming animals, Matteo seriously names the cat munchies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: “Oh, you’re jealous over my relationship with the cat aren’t you?” Matteo accuses, David laughs and shakes his head at his boyfriend.“No Matteo, I’m not jealous because last time I check, you only have sex with one person out of the two of us and I’m pretty sure it’s not the cat,” David says with a laugh, Matteo rolls his eyes at his boyfriend and pouts.





	Munchies

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!! so this fic is based on a prompt sent to me on tumblr (@darkdodielove) 
> 
> "Oh, so you're jealous!"
> 
> I hope you enjoy, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!!

David thought it was just a cold or hayfever, his runny nose and his itchy eyes were caused by the pollen the wind had blown in. David wishes deep down that it had just been a cold, he would have even been okay with having the flu for an extended period of time. 

Laura had always told him to wear a scarf and jacket, even in summer because “you never know when you’re gonna get sick” in Laura’s words, she prepared him to look after himself when he got a cold but the one thing that she didn’t prepare him for was when his loveable idiot of a boyfriend sneaks a cat into the apartment and hides it for days even while knowing that David is deathly allergic to cats. 

“Matteo, I seriously don’t know if I’m going crazy but I keep hearing a cat meowing, can you hear it?” David asked one day, he was laying on the sofa in the living room and every now and then, he’d hear the very faint sound of a cat meowing. He tried to ignore it at first, turning back to his book and trying to read it, the flatshare would be quiet and then he’d hear it again. 

“No babe, I don’t hear anything,” Matteo rushes to yell from their bedroom, David squints his eyes suspiciously at the half-closed bedroom as if he’s trying to direct his suspicious squint through the wood directly at his boyfriends head. From somewhere in the apartment the cat meows again and David jumps up from the sofa to find where this cat is hidden. 

He quietly walks over to their bedroom, the meowing becoming louder, he pushes the door open as silently as he can and stand in the doorway, mouth agape as he watches his boyfriend with his back to the door, playing with a scrawny looking kitten on their bed.

“Matteo!” David nearly shouts and Matteo whips his head around, looking like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Are you serious, you brought a fucking cat into the apartment?” 

“She just looked so lonely and I felt so bad leaving her outside,” Matteo says with a pout, he lifts the kitty up to his face and light squishes the kitten up against his cheek. If David’s eyes weren’t burning, he would say that the sight of his boyfriend and a little kitty is quite adorable. 

“Baby, I admire your motive, it’s very sweet but she can’t stay here,” David says softly, he wants to go over and hug his boyfriend but if he takes another step near the cat he’s pretty sure he’ll die. 

“Oh, you’re jealous over my relationship with the cat aren’t you?” Matteo accuses, David laughs and shakes his head at his boyfriend. 

“No Matteo, I’m not jealous because last time I check, you only have sex with one person out of the two of us and I’m pretty sure it’s not the cat,” David says with a laugh, Matteo rolls his eyes at his boyfriend and pouts. 

“I named her,” Matteo says glumly, David smiles sadly at his boyfriend, he really wishes that Matteo could keep the kitty but he just can’t but that doesn’t stop him from asking,

“What’d you name her?” 

“Munchies,” Matteo says seriously and David cannot believe he fell in love with a boy who named a cat Munchies. 

“Well Munchies can stay here tonight but I’m gonna text Mia and ask her if she wants to house Munchies so you’ll be able to see her whenever you want, okay?” 

“Okay,” Matteo says absentmindedly as he’s attention is already back on the cat, David smiles at his boyfriend and maybe just maybe he’s a teeny bit jealous of a fucking cat. 


End file.
